gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Xenomorph
The Xenomorphs are the main antagonists from the Alien franchise. History There are no solid facts as to the origins of the Xenomorph species; instead, there are many assumptions which can not be confirmed. Based on the limited information we have, the most commonly accepted hypothesis is that they are an artificially created species, although another hypothesis says that they evolved naturally on a planet much different than our own. The Xenomorph could be the result of genetic manipulation by Mala'kak (also known as the "Engineers" or "Space Jockeys") as a terraforming mechanism about ten million years ago, but apparently it went horribly wrong. This theory has been twisted slightly by Prometheus, as they created an artificial subspecies, the "Deacon" or proto-alien. Another theory is that they were actually the oldest and most technologically advanced of all races, but a sort of plague wiped out all the adults, leaving the offspring to devolve into a bestial state. The Mala'kak (Space Jockeys) may have been a close ally, possibly explaining why Xenomorph eggs were on their ships to LV-223 and LV-426. Other ideas include that they were created by another race, perhaps the Yautja, as an "ultimate prey". Xenomorphs are specifically said to not be indigenous to LV-426, a relatively small and unknown planet, where a large body of their eggs were found in the hold of a derelict Mala'kak/Space Jockey ship. No one knows if they were using the eggs for research or as a bio-weapon. Some say that billions of years ago, the advanced race (probably the "Space Jockeys") controlled much of the universe with the Xenomorphs, but were wiped out by them. Another theory touched on in the expanded universe is they were the alpha predator of their own ecosystem on a nightmarish and harsh planet, but were spread throughout the universe as a food source and a delicacy to a species with a natural immunity to their acidic blood. Without their native ecosystem to keep them in check they have since run rampant. One idea though, is that they were created by the Mala'kak as biological weapons against an unknown threat or a weapon to wipe out humanity, and the eggs at the derelict ship found at LV-426 was in fact a biological weapon that turned against the crew. Ridley Scott states during the Director's Commentary on the Alien Special Edition DVD that the eggs are the cargo of the Space Jockey's ship with the ship being a sort-of war ship designed to carry these biological weapons, or perhaps a science vessel carrying the eggs as cargo for scientific study. Forms Facehugger before becoming a Xenomorph, a Facehugger laches onto a host and lays eggs in its chest cavity. Chestburster After a Facehugger has laid it's eggs, they hatch and become a big worm-like creature. the creature then "Bursts" out of the host chest. the chestburster will look different depeding on the host. Adult After the Chestburster form the creature turns into a full grown Xenomorph. these creatures are incredibly fast and agile, making them extremly dangerius. also their blood is a green acid, making their blood a deadly weopon. Queen Like insects, the Xenomorph speices has a Queen. a leader and mother of the other Xenomorphs Other Forms Runner or Dog alien In the third film a chestburster laches onto a dog and creates a Xenomorph that walks and runs on four feet. the Runner/Dog Alien is also more fast agile then the normal Xenomorph. New Born In the forth film there is a Xenomorph that is more human than the others. it is a hybrid between the Xenomorph species and the Human Species. Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Aliens Category:Xenomorphs Category:Video game monsters Category:Classic Monsters Category:Monsters used by The Organization Category:Comic monsters